


Mejor que las pesadillas

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clyde y Eric deciden iniciar la mañana de la mejor manera posible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mejor que las pesadillas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [South Park Secret H.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=South+Park+Secret+H.).



> No está beteado, Debe de estar plagado de errores, ¡Lo siento mucho!

Clyde regresó a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, cuidando de no hacer ruido. De lo contrario, Eric podría despertarse, y ciertamente era demasiado pedir que, a las doce y cuarenta y cinco de la noche, no fuera a hacer un berrinche si su precioso sueño se veía interrumpido.

En plena conciencia de esto, Clyde avanzó hacia la cama en la que dormía el gordo, dando las pisadas más ligeras y silenciosas que sus pies –y el crujir de las tablas del piso– le permitían, para luego sentarse, acostarse, y arroparse al lado de Eric, cubriéndose con las mullidas cobijas, desarropando un poco sin querer al gordo al intentar acaparar más de las mantas, dejando al descubierto sus pijamas inmaculadas. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir otra vez, después de todo, la única razón por la que se había levantado era para ir al baño y tomar un vaso de agua, nada demasiado importante. Después de todo, ya era bastante tarde, y ya que de alguna manera había logrado regresar a la habitación sin hacer mucha bulla, era tiempo de dormir otra vez.

Clyde tenía esa molesta costumbre –molesta, según el chico que dormía a su lado, claro- de levantarse a media noche a orinar.

Cada.  
Bendita.  
Noche.

 

No es que precisamente tuviera un problema de incontinencia o algo por el estilo, no. Bueno, si, es verdad, a Clyde le había tardado un poco más que a los otros chicos dejar de, eh, mojar la cama cada noche (el muchacho sacudió la cabeza, intentando librarse de aquellos recuerdos tan vergonzosos), pero este no era el caso ahora mismo. Su verdadero problema era un maldito insomnio que al parecer estaba demasiado cómodo fastidiando y manteniéndolo despierto todas las noches como para simplemente irse y dejar al pobre en chico en paz.

Desde hacía unos años, el pobre parecía condenado a pasar la madrugada en vela, observando el techo, revolviéndose en la cama, enredándose en las cobijas; haciendo esfuerzos inútiles por volver a dormir, pero logrando nada más que estresarse. Todo eso mientras su no-tan-querido compañero sentimental dormía plácidamente en su cama con su frente bañada en el sudor que su propio calor corporal le provocaba, tumbado bajo su cubre-lecho, cobijas subiendo y bajando producto de su serena respiración, sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, su cabello alborotado por el roce de la almohada y el flequillo pegándose a su frente a causa del sudor de una manera algo… desagradable, pero para Clyde, bendita sea la ciega atracción adolescente, no era nada más que algo atractivo. Su rostro llevaba consigo una expresión de placer, roncando adormilado, sonriendo de gusto entre sueños.

—Injusto— gruñó Clyde para sí mismo. ¿Por qué el idiota que dormía tan plácidamente a su lado no podía compartir la agradable experiencia de dormir profundamente con él? Oh, ¡Cuánto daría por un poco de ese confort!

Pero, por desgracia, ahí estaba él. En la habitación de Eric Cartman, en la cama de Eric Cartman, al lado de Eric Cartman, queriendo pasar tiempo con Eric Cartman. Deseando hablar con Eric Cartman.

Por supuesto, eso sonaba muy, muy marica, y él nunca se atrevería a expresarlo en voz alta. Es verdad, Eric y él llevaban un buen tiempo durmiendo juntos, pasando noches en la casa del otro, teniendo sexo desenfrenado durante horas y horas, pero de alguna manera, entre esos encuentros íntimos y desenfrenados del mismo sexo y la necesidad de poner un amor en palabras, por alguna razón, era esto último lo que sonaba más marica.

Pero bien, para su vergüenza, y aunque nunca lo admitiría ante sus compañeros de clase, pensamientos de ese tipo eran de las únicas cosas que pasaban por su mente para ese entonces. Pensamientos íntimos, privados, sexuales involucrando a Eric Cartman. Deseos de susurrarle cosas, de despertarlo por la noche para tener a alguien con quien hablar. Y sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era observar el techo, intentar encontrar figuras de animalitos en la pared, moverse un poco más, intentar una pose cómoda, maldecir y maldecir y maldecir, por que aquel condenado insomnio, ese aburrimiento, las ganas de hablar con una persona que a pesar de estar al lado suyo no estaba en condiciones de interactuar con él, no parecían querer dejarlo en paz.

Así que Clyde rodó sobre la cama.

Y tiró de las cobijas, para poder arroparse mejor.

Y dio algunas vueltas, tratando de encontrar una pose que lo incitara a dormir.

Y por fin, en el proceso de quedarse dormido, acabó por dar una patada involuntaria, de esas que nos despiertan cuando estamos en un estado de entre-dormidos entre-despiertos, y tuvo la mala suerte de golpear la pierna del gordo, que parecía dormir como un tronco.

Parecía.

En seguida refunfuñó en lo que parecía ser entre sueños, para luego abrir sus ojos con pesadez, molesto por lo que sea que lo hubiera golpeado… y volver a caer dormido, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Wow.  
Eso es algo que Clyde no esperaba. Lo cual no significaba que no lo apreciara infinitamente, claro está.

“Gracias, Dios” murmuró Clyde para sí mismo, aliviado. “Benditos sean los sueños pesados”

 

Con el cabello revuelto como resultado de la anterior noche de desvelo, Clyde levantó la cabeza de su almohada, sólo para encontrarse con un tan brillante como insufrible rayo de luz que había tenido el descaro de filtrarse por las cortinas para detenerse en su rostro. Gruñendo, irritado, volteó su rostro, intentando instintivamente evitar el molesto destello, para encontrarse con la figura de Eric aún adormilado, aún envuelto en cobijas y sudor.

Lo cual no duró mucho, por cierto. Gruñidos, bostezos, estiramiento de brazos. Cartman alzando los brazos de manera repentina para desperezándose… y casi rompiéndole los dientes a su compañero de cama en el proceso. Las cinco primeras veces habían sido más que suficientes para mejorar el sentido de la agilidad de Clyde.

Desde que había empezado a dormir con el gordo, su agilidad y paciencia habían parecido sufrir una inesperada, pero repentina mejora.

Hablaron un poco sobre el clima, un poco sobre gatos. El tema cambió rápidamente a una revista cuyo tema principal era el NASCAR, y más tarde al nuevo videojuego edición limitada para la Juegósfera.

Más gruñidos, una mirada rápida que parecía ser su propia manera de decir “Buenos días”, una conversación incómoda de madrugada. Minutos después, ya hartos de juegos preliminares y conversaciones obligatorias, Eric acorralaba a Clyde contra el marco de la cabecera de la cama, besándolo con rabia, mordiendo sus labios con deseo. Lengua, labios –oh cielos, esa humedad tan excitante sobre una de las secciones más sensibles de su piel- y dientes chocando con torpeza a causa del frenético beso, una respiración agitada por parte de ambos y una mano curiosa abriéndose paso hacia la entrepierna del chico en ropa interior… Quien podría jurar que sus boxers podían sentirse más apretados.

Esto era una de las cosas buenas de pasar una noche con Eric Cartman. No solamente el desayuno era bastante mejor, pero el sucumbir a los deseos del cuerpo hacía parte de la rutina diaria.

Clyde retiró la cara, jadeando en busca de aire a la vez que Eric rozaba el frente de sus boxers rayados con la palma de su mano. A diferencia de él, quien dormía únicamente en ropa interior, Eric estaba abrigado por un pijama compuesto de un camisón blanco puro de algodón y por supuesto, su respectivo pantalón, igualmente blanco e impecable. ¿No le daría calor? Él ya podía sentirse algo sofocado, rodeado de cobijas y acorralado por su corpulento compañero, el cual, por cierto, ahora, sin avisos preliminares, ahora frotaba círculos lentos contra su creciente erección.

Si. Definitivamente su cuerpo se estaba tornando demasiado caliente, y no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar pronto. Clyde tragó saliva. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo y su ropa interior cada vez más apretada.

De una manera casi silenciosa, casi como un murmullo, Eric rió y se inclinó hacia adelante para pasar su lengua sobre la manzana de Adán de su compañero, acariciar su garganta con sus dientes, y posteriormente, morder en la juntura de su cuello y hombro izquierdo, provocando un casi inaudible gemido como respuesta. Ouch. Eso podía dejar marca. Pero esto a Clyde no parecía causarle nada que no fuera placer; su lenguaje corporal y el hecho de no presentar ningún tipo de resistencia sólo indicaba aceptación y deseo de más y más contacto, cosa que Eric estaba más que feliz de concederle.

—Ooooh síiii… —Clyde siseó al oído de su compañero. Estaban lo bastante cerca como para él pudiera percibir el inesperado olor a sudor y a pasta dental de Eric.

Pero entonces, súbita e inesperadamente, aquella mano que hasta entonces había estad complaciéndolo se detuvo, provocando una sensación de confusión, frustración, y posteriormente, rabia.

Clyde esperó uno, dos, tres, cuatro segundos que, por más cliché que suene, parecieron durar una maldita eternidad.

Al quinto segundo, cualquier indicio de paciencia se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

—¿…Pero qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —impaciente, levantó sus caderas, buscando un poco más de aquella deliciosa fricción que hace tan solo unos segundos había estado recibiendo, pero recibiendo en cambio solamente una ola de frustración, al percatarse de que sus esfuerzos por conseguir placer eran vanos— ¿Por qué carajos paraste?

Oh, ¡Pero cómo Eric parecía disfrutar del asunto! Desechó totalmente la pregunta de Clyde para fijarse en el cuerpo incitante de este. Había algo excitante en pensar que aquél compañero de escuela, el mismo que aparentaba ser un tipo duro al salir con sus amigos, estaba sobre su cama, piernas abiertas incitando al contacto, boca entreabierta intentando recobrar el aire que aquél beso frenético le había robado. Él estaba aún acorralado contra la cabecera de la cama, apretando los dientes y respirando fuerte, su abdomen bajando y subiendo como prueba física de lo nervioso y excitado que ahora estaba. Era evidente que su sangre bullía, lo cual se ponía en evidencia con echar un vistazo a sus mejillas sonrosadas.

—¿…Es que no tienes planeado seguir tocándome?

Eric rió entre los dientes. Vale, ese definitivamente no era el tipo de respuesta que el sexualmente frustrado castaño quería escuchar en ese momento.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer? —Inquirió el gordo, a la vez que alargaba la última sílaba de la última palabra— ¿Sonrojarte como un marica y quejarte como una nena llorona en vez de decirme qué quieres? ¿Si, Clyde?

Y el aludido cerró sus manos en puños, apretó sus dientes, frunció el seño con rabia. Oh cielos. El orgullo se había ido volando por la ventana en ese instante, por que Clyde estaba aferrándose a los hombros de Eric con fuerza, tirando de él e iniciando un beso profundo. Al cabo de unos minutos en los que el oxígeno parecía hacerse más escaso, Eric empujó con las palmas de sus manos el pecho de Clyde, retirando su rostro a la misma vez, separándose de él. Lo que Clyde pensó que sería a causa de él no siendo bueno al besar (el escandaloso grito de “¡Que puto asco, Clyde! ¡Me has llenado la cara de saliva!” de Cartman en su primer beso aún resonaba en sus oídos) se transformó en más excitación cuando Eric, luego de unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, jadeó un suave “Quiero metértela.”

Wow. Quizá era demasiado esperar de él una aproximación menos grotesca, menos directa, pero al fin y al cabo, en apariencia dio el resultado que deseaba, ya que el más pequeño se había incorporado rápidamente y estaba procediendo con afán a despojarse de la única pieza de ropa que lo mantenía lejos de estar desnudo.

—Dime qué quieres —resopló Cartman—O te juro por dios que me levantaré ahora mismo, me bañaré en mi tina caliente, le diré a mi má que me haga un delicioso desayuno, y te dejaré para que te hagas cargo de esa erección tuya tú sólo. ¿Quieres eso, verdad?

Aunque lo más probable es que el desayuno ya estuviera servido, definitivamente no valía la pena arriesgarse, vamos, él había sido capaz de matar a más de una persona. ¿Habían muchos motivos para pensar que no cumpliría con su palabra de dejarlo sólo, empalmado y ansioso?

Clyde se acercó a Eric tomándolo por los hombros, enterrando sus uñas sobre el algodón blanco de su camisón, dibujando media-lunas en su piel.

 

—Tócame. —jadeó, hablando con dificultad—Ahora.

—Mierda —gruñó Eric—. Oh, sí…

Empujando al más pequeño sobre la cama y arrojando los molestos boxers de Clyde fuera de esta, dejándolos caer hacia el piso, Eric condujo su mano directamente a la firme erección que había estado torturando a Clyde hacía sólo unos momentos, tomándola entre sus manos y obteniendo como respuesta un resuello desbordante de placer. El chico gimió contra el cuello de Eric mientras este último apretaba y movía su mano en movimientos experimentales, sintiendo la humedad del líquido pre seminal sobre las yemas de sus dedos.

No importa cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que decidieron experimentar con el cuerpo del otro, para Cartman, especialmente, aún era jodidamente raro. ¿Cuántas veces se había burlado de Kyle y Stan, acusándolos de ser homosexuales? Y entre ellos cuatro, Stanley, Kyle, Kenny y él, Cartman era el único que nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación con alguna mujer hasta ahora. De Kenny no había duda, Stan no se callaba la boca acerca de Wendy, y algunos rumores de que la rata judía había besado a una tal Rebecca habían sido escuchados en más de una ocasión. Mierda.

En cambio, ahora mismo, Eric Cartman encontraba teniendo sexo. Sexo homosexual. Con su compañero de primaria.  
Y la peor parte es que, carajo, por más bizarro que le pareciera, sí que lo estaba disfrutando.

Definitivamente hay cosas a las que no todos nos acostumbramos a aceptar.

 

Eric se despojó rápidamente de su camisa color blanco puro, y se estiró hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche, revolviendo su contenido y posteriormente regresando a la cama con entre sus gruesas manos una pequeña botella de lubricante. Cuando se volvió a Clyde, se encontró con una mirada algo avergonzada, pero igualmente impaciente por lo que estaba por venir. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba descubierto y era posible visualizar pequeñas cicatrices carentes de importancia, una que otra marca de nacimiento, y algunas raspaduras en sus rodillas producto de los entrenamientos de futbol a los que acudía con asiduidad.

Cartman tenía paciencia limitada y aunque la vista era muy buena, sólo podía conformarse con sólo mirar durante un periodo limitado de tiempo, prefiriendo tocar en su lugar. Sus manos recorrieron el abdomen del más pequeño, deslizando toscamente los dedos sobre su pecho antes de dirigirse hacia abajo y delinear los huesos sobresalientes de su cintura.

Eric, impaciente, sintió el impulso de avanzar a su entrepierna, pero juzgando la expresión Clyde, que estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquellas caricias, razonó que era mejor hacerlo esperar un poco, de lo contrario no le sería tan divertido.

—Voy a hacer que grites mi nombre —murmuró, besando a Clyde con fuerza, y destapando a tientas la botella de lubricante.

—Si, claro, ¿Y que tu mamá entre y vea a su hijo follando a un hombre? —Respondió irónicamente, una sonrisa curvándose sobre sus labios, más que complacido de dejarse besar—No gracias, Cartman.

Pero Clyde parecía olvidar que una de las características más sobresalientes del chico con el que estaba hablando, era la habilidad de salirse con la suya.

—Mi mamá está en el primer piso, haciéndome el desayuno o alguna cosa. No nos va a escuchar.

Y como si sus palabras estuvieran malditas, en el mismo momento en el que volvieron a besarse, enredando los dedos en el cabello del otro, sintiendo el calor y la humedad del aliento de su respectivo compañero, resonó el sonido de tacones sobre la madera, aumentando progresivamente de intensidad, haciendo sentir a los chicos en peligro, quienes se separaron al instante y se mantuvieron en silencio.

Excepto por Eric, quien no desperdició un segundo en maldecir su suerte.

—Mierda.

Se calló después de eso.

 

—¿Eric? —Por si quedaba alguna duda, la voz de su madre confirmó su presencia— ¿Cariño, estás en casa?

Ambos adolescentes permanecieron petrificados en silencio, después de que el aludido articulara un improperio.

—¿…Eric?

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, maldiciendo mentalmente y tratando de pensar en alguna respuesta. Eric pronunció lo primero que se le vino a la mente, volviéndose hacia la puerta. — ¡Estoy con Clyde, Má! — Estirando su brazo tanto como era permitido, tomó el mando del televisor de su mesita de noche y lo encendió tras errar tres veces al tratar de presionar el botón, el bullicio del ahora encendido aparato inundando la habitación. Probablemente una película o algo. —Estamos jugando videojuegos. No puedo salir.

—¿Clyde Donovan?

Eric giró los ojos.

—Si, mamá. ¿Podemos seguir jugando, o voy a tener que seguir respondiendo preguntas?

—Oh, bueno, Amorcito— respondió la voz femenina. —Es que, tu maestra está al teléfono y-

Cartman respondió con brusquedad, con un timbre de voz tedioso y reprochante, como si contradecirlo fuera algo terriblemente trágico y que nunca, nunca debía ocurrir.

—Ugh, ¡Pero Mamáaaa! ¿Qué parte de ‘No puedo salir’ no entendiste?

—Oh no no, no te preocupes, Cariño— respondió enseguida —Sólo le diré que llame más tarde.

Y a la vez que el sonido de los pasos de Liane disminuían a medida que se alejaba, el sonido frenético de movimientos sobre el colchón se hizo más notorio, Los brazos de Clyde rodeando la cintura de su compañero, dedos enterrándose en la tela suave de su camisa.

Lentamente, Eric empujó gradualmente al más chico hasta que su espalda estaba totalmente en contacto con la cabecera de la cama, y un nuevo beso dio inicio, esta vez de parte de Clyde, cuyos labios fueron cuidadosos al principio, probando la suave textura de los labios de Eric, mientras este jugaba su cabello por curiosidad pura, revolviéndolo, despeinándolo, tomando hebras entre sus dedos notablemente más gruesos, tirando de ellos ligeramente, y enmarañando su cabellera de nuevo con brusquedad.

Con un gruñido suave, Clyde abrazó la cintura del otro con más fuerza, sus labios apartándose para dar espacio a algunos jadeos de anticipación de lo que tanto deseaba que ocurriera. Quería más, más contacto, quería sentir mucho más de las manos del otro sobre sus caderas, sobre sus muslos, rodillas, piernas, tobillos, coxis, glúteos…

Aprovechando el gesto que Clyde había hecho, Cartman lo besó con fiereza, su lengua deslizándose sin ningún pudor contra el labio inferior de un Clyde que abría la boca con deseo, ansiando más de ese beso, más de ese contacto tan íntimo que ocasionaba que su corazón se acelerara peligrosamente.

Pero como cualquier otra cosa que involucrara al culón, todo se hacía y se desarrollaba a su paso.  
Y como con cualquier otra cosa que involucrara al gordo, escandaloso, egoísta, caprichoso —Y de alguna manera bizarra que aún no lograba comprender, pensó Clyde, atractivo— de Eric Cartman, la paciencia era una virtud que aunque parecía no hacer acto de presencia en este tipo de circunstancias, era totalmente necesaria.

Clyde suspiró, y decidió hacer uso de la escasa paciencia que habitaba su joven cuerpo.

Cartman, por su parte, rió un poco.

El muchacho Donovan no pudo evitar pensar que quizá él sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y se mofaba tan campante de él.

Algo ofendido por la risita burlona, Clyde rompió la casi nula distancia entre ambos acercando su rostro, lamiendo con cuidado el labio superior del contrario, y finalmente, encontrándose con lo que buscaba, ladeó la cabeza, deslizando su propia lengua en la boca de Cartman, rozando la de él. La sensación de cercanía y humedad, de los labios del otro tan cerca de si mismos daban un ambiente demasiado íntimo, placentero, y algo cliché. Pero, maldición si besos como esos no hacían que se hiciera evidente la concentración de sangre en las mejillas -y entrepiernas, todo sea dicho- de ambos muchachos.

Ninguno de los dos tenía demasiada experiencia al respecto, pero después de los dos, tres primeros encuentros sexuales que tuvieron luego de haber descubierto la llamémosle ‘química’ que tenían entre ambos, habían aprendido en qué partes se sentía mejor, de qué manera resultaba más placentero, donde rozar, besar, tocar (e igualmente importante, dónde no morder, pensaría Cartman, quien aún se llevaba las manos a su entrepierna al recordar un desagradable incidente en el que Clyde perdió los nervios y su mandíbula terminó cerrándose sobre el lugar más inesperado).

Cuando finalmente tuvo que retroceder para tomar aliento, Eric no pudo evitar soltar un “¿Aún estás seguro que no te haré gritar?”

—¿A-Ah? —Fue la respuesta de Clyde, corta de aliento, mientras intentaba tener algo de acceso a un poco más de oxígeno, tomando bocanadas de aire.

Una mano se deslizó por sobre el costado de el muchacho que recién parecía recobrar la compostura, sintiendo los contornos de su cuerpo bajo la fina tela de su camisa, trazando una línea con las yemas de sus dedos índice y anular a lo largo de un omóplato, finalmente descansando en la parte posterior de su cuello. Una pequeña fuerza hacia adelante con aquellos dedos que hasta ahora reposaban obligaron a Clyde a inclinar la cabeza hacia el frente, justo al lado de donde se encontraba ubicado el rostro de Eric, su aliento sobre su garganta, sintiendo la ausencia de su respiración por un segundo en el que Eric se movió para ubicar sus dientes de manera que rozaran el cuello de su compañero, sólo para después lamer suavemente y morder sobre su piel.

Eric Cartman estaba mordiendo su garganta, y mierda, era jodidamente sensual.

—Duro…

—¿…Qué?

Tragando saliva con dificultad y llevando sus manos hacia la cabeza de Eric, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, Clyde masculló entre dientes.

—Más duro. Hazlo más duro. No tengas… —tuvo que hacer una pausa para recobrar algo de aire—…No me importa si me lastimas, deja una marca, muérdeme-

La fuerza en sus piernas flaqueó un poco, era cosa buena que estuviera no sólo sentado sobre una cama, sino apoyado contra la cabecera de esta.

Pero era evidente que a Cartman pareció hacerle algo de gracia el pequeño detalle de “No me importa si me lastimas”.

No es como si a él le hubiera importado demasiado en primer lugar si le dolía o no, vamos, estamos hablando de Eric Cartman. Aunque las condiciones eran diferentes, nada cambiaba el hecho de que este chico era la misma persona que no había parpadeado incrédulo ante la posibilidad de tomar dos vidas. Él iba a ser brusco si le parecía, y los chances de que “le pareciera” eran bastante altos.

Descomunales, cualquiera se atrevería a decir.

Perdidos en las sensaciones de cercanía; uno de los dos mordiendo y lamiendo sin reservas el cuello del otro y este tremendamente encendido a causa de las sensaciones que esto le provocaba, la vergüenza, si es que había alguna en primer lugar, comenzaba a desvanecerse en su totalidad, dando paso a aumentos de temperatura y sensaciones aún más placenteras. La mano de Eric tanteó la espalda de Clyde, bajando lentamente, recorriendo cada vértebra y tocando ligeramente varias costillas a su paso, para finalmente detenerse descaradamente en la curva de su nalga, haciéndolo brincar de sorpresa. Inicialmente la mano permaneció ahí mientras Eric se ocupaba del cuello del otro, lametazos abarcando cada vez un espacio más grande, pero la tentación era demasiada y sus grandes dedos se colaron entre sus glúteos, apretando su carne.

—¡Ah! —Clyde no creía poder esperar más. Esas manos sobre él, tocándolo, tentándolo, quería más más más más, pero Eric parecía disfrutar de torturarlo alargando la situación.

Pero como un regalo del cielo, el gordo por fin habló. O comandó, mejor dicho, mientras vertía el contenido del tubo de lubricante que había tomado de la mesita sobre sus dedos índice, corazón, y pulgar.

—Abre las piernas. — Y para hacer énfasis, agarró sus piernas e hizo algo de presión.

La reacción de Clyde no se hizo esperar, obedeciendo al instante a la vez que Eric se deshacía de su ropa; aunque era seguro decir que la vergüenza aún estaba presente, teniendo en cuenta que el rojizo de sus mejillas también lo estaba.

Por primera vez en todo el día, desde que empezaron a compartir contacto físico, Clyde se olvidó de lo mucho que ansiaba que este momento llegara y se concentró en disfrutar cada segundo de ese deseo por fin materializado; las manos de Eric tanteando su abdomen, pelvis, llegando a su miembro finalmente. Tomándolo entre sus manos, empezó gradualmente a acariciar con las yemas de los dedos, apretándolo con firmeza unos segundos más tarde, cosa que arrebató un suave gemido de sus labios.

Clyde estaba en el cielo.

Cartman apretó sus dedos, formando un puño alrededor de esa parte tan sensible del cuerpo de un Clyde que parecía tener algo de dificultad al contener sonidos embarazosos de escapar de su boca, y decidió moverla, aunque al principio era tan lento que joder, Clyde sintió la necesidad de golpearlo. ¿Cuál era el problema del gordo? ¿Por qué vacilaba tanto en darle lo que tanto esperaba?

Claro, todos esos pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando la fricción de aquella dotada mano se hizo demasiado al aumentar de velocidad, enviando olas de placer a través del cuerpo de Clyde, lo que parecían choques eléctricos desde su cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

Cualquiera diría que semejante tipo de placer era de esperarse, después de todo, Clyde había estado esperando por esto, ¿Verdad? Pero de alguna manera, esa clase de goce seguía siendo demasiado repentino, demasiado inesperado, demasiado bueno como para que su memoria pudiera recordar en un cien por ciento que tan bueno había sido la última vez.

Y era por esto que, mierda, cada vez parecía ser mejor que la anterior. Ninguna cantidad de deseo podría prepararlo para la deliciosa sensación de tener a Eric tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento, el calor de su piel, el tacto de sus dedos, masturbándolo fuerte y viciosamente.

 

Los dedos de sus pies se curvaron, sus labios dieron paso a un jadeo sutil, casi imperceptible, disfrutando cada momento, cada segundo en el que los dedos de su compañero acariciaban su cuerpo en movimientos deliciosos, movimientos rítmicos.

—Más rápido— jadeó —Vamos…

Eric frunció el ceño, disgustándose un poco ante la idea de ser comandado, pero apresuró los movimientos de su puño de cualquier manera, encontrando entretenimiento y placer en las expresiones de deleite dibujadas en las facciones de su acompañante.

—Mierda— rió Cartman —Te dije que ibas a gritar mi nombre. —

A Clyde le tomó un poco volver a sus sentidos, demasiado perdido en aquella estimulación.

—En… ah… En primera, nunca he dicho tu nombre. Ni siquiera gritado n-nad- ahhhh…

—¿Y qué fue eso? — fue la respuesta del otro, totalmente descarada. — Eso sonó totalmente como un grito para mí.

Y como si no fuera suficiente hacer avergonzar a Clyde con tal comentario, añadió, mientras movía su mano con más fuerza, marcando un ritmo, haciendo al chico estremecer de placer…

—Me encanta escuchar esos lloriqueos maricas que siempre haces cuando hago esto. Ojalá pudiera oírlo claramente, sin la maldita película de fondo. 

Clyde se sonrojó tan sólo un poco más, previamente ajeno a sus gemidos.

 

Unos cuantos minutos más y era evidente que los jadeos y sonidos de placer de este último eran ahora imposibles de contener, gimiendo ahora abiertamente sin cohibirse en absoluto y liberándose en las ahora húmedas manos de su compañero, suspirando en satisfacción. Unos segundos más tarde, Clyde aún temblaba un poco; su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a la gran cantidad de emociones que Eric le había provocado y la sensación de manos ajenas aun tocando su piel, temporal y notoriamente más sensible a causa del post-orgasmo.

Aún no había recuperado su aliento y sus dedos aún estaban tensionados, hendidos en las cobijas, pero Eric no había dudado un segundo en tomar a Clyde bruscamente de los hombros y acercarlo hacia sí mismo, besándolo con un poco más de delicadeza que las anteriores veces. Delicadeza casi imperceptible, pero, hey, para Eric esto ya era un gran logro.

Dos, tres minutos, y ambos se apartaron en busca de aire… Y Cartman, de un pañuelo.

Se limpió con considerable cuidado, arrugando la frente para denotar algo de asco (¿Sería “Fingir” una palabra más correcta? ¿Por qué iba Eric Cartman a hacer algo que le desagradara?) Al arrugar el papel y deshacerse de él en la cesta de basura convenientemente ubicada al lado de la cama.

Ambos se acostaron, uno al lado del otro, Clyde jadeando, ambos recapitulando lo que había ocurrido.

Wow, bueno, eso sin duda se había sentido bien.

 

Clyde se acercó en lo que parecía un intento de ser sigiloso. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se animó a decir lo que estaba en su mente en un arrebato de ¿Estupidez? ¿Sinceridad?

¿…Amor?

Si Eric pudiera leer los pensamientos, los de Clyde, al menos, probablemente hubiera tenido una arcada.

—T-Te… uh…

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—…Que te quiero. — pronunció Clyde suavemente, con torpeza y poca claridad.

—¿…Que qué, Clyde?

—Lo que oíste.

Eric suspiró, fastidiado.

—No escuché nada.

—…Olvídalo.

La habitación poseía cierto ambiente de cansancio y sexo, el olor a semen invadiendo sus sentidos, y aunque Clyde ya había recibido la satisfacción que tanto necesitaba, bastaba tan sólo una mirada para notar que la erección Cartman aún necesitaba algo de atención.

—Uh… ¿Debería encargarme de eso? — señaló hacia el miembro de Eric con su dedo índice, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la acción.

—No. Estoy seguro de que mamá ya hizo el desayuno —dijo mientras recobraba la compostura y se vestía rápidamente, a la vez que se volvía hacia Clyde para añadir —Una cubeta de pollo de KFC es mejor que veinte horas de sexo. Contigo, por lo menos.

¿…KFC para el desayuno? ¿Había tenido sexo Eric con alguna otra persona? ¿Qué tipo de idiota comparaba sexo con comida? Y quizá igual de importante ¿A qué venía semejante comentario tan ridículo?

Clyde sacudió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo y con algo de suerte, recobrar algo de esas horas de sueño que su inconveniente insomnio le había arrebatado, a la par que Eric organizaba sus pijamas, vestía sus pantuflas, y caminaba escaleras abajo para probar su preciado desayuno.

No es como si le molestara, pero quizá había cosas sobre Eric Cartman que quizá nunca sabría.

Y Clyde era feliz con eso.


End file.
